Thunderstorms and Scary Movies
by despicme95
Summary: This was a request from a guest. Ps who's the great guest who posted mini Margo stories in my reviews! I love the ideas, although it would be nice for a change for there to be some without Margo hurting herself.
1. Chapter 1 A Broken Toe

DM Thunderstorms and Scary Movies

One day, Margo was playing space aliens with Agnes until, Edith had a trick up her sleeve: she was going to untie Margo's shoe laces while she was running. When Edith had the chance, Margo tripped over a hard tree branch and screamed in pain! Gru came rushing toward Margo and tried getting her to her feet but Margo yelped in pain again while hopping on one foot.

"Margo! What happened?!" Gru asked. "I... I think it was Edith since I felt something touching my shoe laces." "Okay, let's go to Doctor Nefario and we will see what happened." "Okay." Margo said quietly as she winced again in pain. "Seems like Margo has broken her toe." Dr. Nefario said. "I'll give her a wheelchair and some crutches to use for the time being." "Thank you. Now let's deal with Edith." Gru said.

"Edith, can you say sorry to your sister." "I'm sorry Margo. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I really don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?" Edith said and she kissed Margo as a sign of apology. Despite Margo being a little mad with Edith, she forgave Edith. "What did I miss?" Agnes asked when she wondered where Margo went. "Trust me, you don't wanna know." Gru and Margo said.

Gru then took Margo to the doctor in the wheelchair Dr Nefario had given who asked Margo to remove her shoe and sock. She saw that Margo's index toe on her left foot was bruised and swollen. ''Margo, you defiantly have a broken toe, but this time it's not serious and you don't have to go to the hospital. You''ll just need some buddy taping and be careful not to walk on it''. ''What's buddy taping?'' Margo wanted to know.

''It's where I tape your broken toe to one of your other toes that aren't broken. That toe will then act as a sprint to help the broken one to mend'' the kind doctor explained. She placed a piece of cotton wool between Margo's broken index toe and her middle toe and taped them together with the very special medical tape.

Margo was also given some crutches to use while she had to be kept off her feet for about four to six weeks. Gru, when they got back it was raining heavily, ''Dat looks like a thunderstorm's on the way'' Gru thought. Meanwhile inside. Margo settled down to watch some Tv with her two sisters, Edith and Agnes. They were watching some scary horror films.

Having watched quite a few dvds, Gru said it was time to get ready for bed. Soon enough all three girls were fast asleep. Agnes however soon began to dream. But it wasn't one of those good dream about princesses who rode on unicorns. It was quite different. Agnes thought her eyes were playing tricks on her even though they did feel slightly itchy and she felt there was something in them and she had to rub them better.

Agnes didn't know it just yet. But she was in the process of having a nightmare! Great big monsters oozed from a swamp and were chasing right after her! To make matters worse, there was a loud bang of thunder and a flash of lighting Agnes screamed so loud that not only did she wake her two sisters, she also brought Gru and Lucy running right in to see what the matter was.

Agnes told them what she thought had happened. ''There, there was these huge monsters chasing me!'' she shrieked ''and my eyes burn and feel itchy. ''Oh Agnes'' Gru said ''you've been having nightmares, and as for your eyes. He looked at them real closely. ''Just as I thought'' he declared. ''you may have conjunctivitis!''.

He handed Agnes a nearby mirror and she stared at her reflection. Agnes saw that her eyes were all ringed with red and quite full of crust and gunk. The thunder banged loudly again making Agnes jump and Gru and Lucy held her very tightly.

''One of us will take you to de doctor tomorrow'' Gru said. ''Ok'' Agnes said rather sleepily. The very next day, Gru went with Agnes to the GPs. They came back with something called eye drops. Once home, Lucy put the first lot into Agnes's eyes making her squirm. Then Gru and Lucy went to help Margo get up and set her on her crutches which she had to use in the places where she couldn't use the wheelchair.

When outside, Margo got used to wheeling herself around in no time at all.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gadget Man's Apprentice

DM Thunderstorms and Scary Movies Chapter 2

The next day, Dr Nerfario was busy testing some new serums and all kinds of new magic. He thought as well as a gadget man, he could be a great wizard.

He and Gru had even found themselves a little helper, Edith. Asking Edith to help carry things around to wherever they were needed was a good way to keep her out of trouble and to prevent her from touching things she shouldn't.

Edith did so many different little tasks. She carried water from the nearest sink she could find to help wash parts of the lab. She gathered firewood. Sometimes Gru or Dr Nefario asked her to read out the labels or instructions as they kept their eyes glued to whatever they were working on.

Dr Nefario had also made himself a pointed magic hat just like the kind wizards wore too. He called the Nefario 1000 and he was very proud of it. He could make magic whenever he was wearing it at any time at all.

Just with a few moves of his fingers and hand for example, he could make flying unicorns appear briefly much to Agnes's delight!

Edith couldn't help but think about how wonderful it would if she didn't have to carry things around so much. ''If only I was wearing that hat'' she thought ''I'd finish my tasks in no time at all with time to spare''.

One day, Gru and Dr Nefario were out for the afternoon and Edith saw the Nefario 1000 on one of the lab counters. ''Cool! Now's my chance to become a great gadget woman and wizardess!'' Edith said as she reached for the tall pointed hat and put it on her head over her own pink stripy knit cap.

Edith looked around to see a broom leaning against the lab wall. She pointed her fingers at it and wriggled them for a second of so, then the broom began to move. It grew both a right arm and a left arm and its bristles became a pair of feet.

Edith led the broom to the first task of the day that Gru and Dr Nefario had left for her on a small list. ''Take the jars over to the far side of that counter over there'' she instructed the broom and pointed to where she meant.

Next Edith made the broom fetch some water for cleaning the lab later. The broom soon got the idea of filling the buckets with water and pouring it into one of the bigger invention that Gru and Dr Nefario had made together. It was called the Cleaner 2000.

Edith danced around the lab for joy. ''Gadgets and magic are easy!'' she said laughing loudly ''I'll never have to carry anything ever again!''. Soon Edith began to feel tired. She went and sat in Dr Nefario's chair and fell fast asleep.

As she slept, Edith dreamed she was a great super villain like her dad and a great gadget woman just like how Dr Nefario was a great gadget man and magical inventor.

Suddenly, Edith felt herself floating and something wet splashed her in the face waking her up and she fell out of the chair. Wait a minute, there was water everywhere Edith looked, the entire lab was flooded!

Just then the broom came marching into the flooded lab with buckets full of water and went over to the Cleaner 2000 and filled it with the water even though it was overflowing which was flooding the lab!

''Stop it broom, stop it!'' Edith shouted at the top of her voice. But those were not the right words to make the broom stop and it carried on fetching more water and filling up the already filled up Cleaner 2000. Edith tried pointing her fingers at the broom, she tried grabbing the buckets of the broom, but it held as tight as it could. But to no avail.

As Edith chased the broom out of the lab on its way to get more water, she saw Gru's axe outside from where he'd been chopping firewood last, Edith rushed outside, grabbed the axe, ran back inside and chopped the broom into tiny splinters of wood.

''Phew, well thank goodness that's all over!'' said Edith who was feeling very relieved. But she was wrong, it was nowhere near over. Strange things began to happen. The splinters of wood began to move and then they turned into new brooms all with buckets full of water!

They went to and fro fetching more water and filling up the Cleaner 2000 and flooding the lab even deeper and they never stopped once!

Soon enough the water was so deep, Edith had to swim, where she soon found one of the big hardback books that had lots of instructions for all the different weapons and gadgets or anything to do with magic and effects that Gru and Dr Nefario had made and printed.

Edith searched frantically through the pages trying to find instructions of magic hats, but she had no luck. Then she heard voices from upstairs. ''Where did all this water come from? ''Don't know, but it's coming from the lab!''. Yikes, Gru and Dr Nefario were back already!

''I know who's behind dis'' Gru growled ''But I know what to do''. He quickly dived into the flooded lab and swam towards the fire exit door and opened to let all the water flow out. The next thing Gru was borrow Lucy's flamethrower to produce heat to dry up the soaking lab.

Afterwards, Dr Nefario came down and the two men stared down hardly at the blonde shaggy haired little girl with the Nefario 1000 hat on her head over her own pink knit cap.

Edith sheepishly handed the hat back the furious gadget man while Gru just simply said ''don't start what you can't finish young lady. I hope you've learnt your lesson now!''.

Soon Edith was back at work, cleaning and drying the rest of the lab. She was exhausted when she was finished and she now knew there were some things you had to wait until you were a certain age before you tried them out.

The End


End file.
